After Ever Afters
by MuseandMe2
Summary: Sequel to Ever Afters.  Kathryn and Chakotay are preparing for marriage and life after the Borg invasion but Seven may again have other ideas for the couple
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you to everyone who let me know how much they enjoyed the first part of this story. I hope you also enjoy this sequel. As always, thanks for reading!**

Kathryn walked down the streets of San Francisco carrying her cup of coffee just as she did every morning. The Starfleet Headquarters building rose up tall before her and she entered making her way to her office.

As she walked through the door, she found Chakotay in her chair perusing the computer. "That had better be general access, Mister, or you're in big trouble. I don't want to arrest my groom right before my wedding."

Chakotay grinned and clicked it off as he turned towards her. "Actually, I was reading my orders to take Voyager out." He rose and kissed her as she walked around the desk.

"Your orders? They've handed them out already?"

"Yes, Voyager will be exploring much closer to home this time."

Kathryn brushed aside some desk padds and put her coffee down. "Of course you will. I told the other Admirals that I didn't think it was smart to send Federation vessels into the Delta Quadrant again so soon after our last encounter with the Borg. I think they've seen enough of us for now"

Chakotay lifted her left hand and watched as her ring sparkled in the natural light streaming in through her window. "Are you sure that was the only reason?"

Kathryn blushed a little. "I promised I wouldn't interfere with your career. Not that I wouldn't like to very much to ensure your safety." She put a finger up as he began to speak and said, "I promised. You took care of yourself long before we met and I won't throw my weight around to protect you."

Chakotay smiled. "You're lying."

Kathryn took her hand back and turned to her desk. "Only a little bit."

Chakotay placed his hands around her waist and pulled her back. "I promise I'll be careful. Besides, I have Tom as my first officer now, remember?"

She put her hand back and patted his cheek. "Now that makes me feel better. I'll just have Belanna watch him and then I'll watch you."

Chakotay gave her a playful squeeze. "Why do I get the feeling the women are taking over my life?"

Kathryn turned and kissed him. "Relax and enjoy it." She pulled away and waved him from her chair. "As much as I would love to keep you here, my love, you have a ship to fly and I have more orders to give out."

Chakotay walked around as she sat and drained her coffee cup. "When do you ever stop? You could live here if we let you. It worries me that I won't be here to coax you out into the real world."

She gave him a mock glare and tossed her cup at him. "Out! That's an order, Captain!"

Chakotay smiled as he caught her cup and then quickly headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay walked Voyager as he and the crew made preparations for the upcoming journey through the Alpha Quadrant. They had been tasked with assisting with the recovery efforts for those planets which had been hardest hit by the recent Borg invasion. One planet, in particular, had seen its fledgling government collapse amidst the humanitarian disaster and internal rebel skirmishes were becoming common and dangerous. Starfleet felt Chakotay was the perfect Captain to monitor the situation in case it grew into something that required the Federation's fuller attention.

Their mission was currently scheduled for six weeks and Chakotay was grateful that it seemed like a routine one that would bring him home safe and sound for his wedding to Kathryn. They had decided on a traditional Native American wedding of seven steps where each step would be a vow to each other and to their life together blended with a simple exchange of traditional final vows that would include Kathryn's family traditions. A reception with all of their friends and family would celebrate the occasion and Chakotay knew it would be the best day and night of his life.

"Not long til the big day, eh, Captain?" Tom walked up carrying a padd that he handed to Chakotay. "Final orders from Starfleet. This should be a smooth in and out as long as the Nevians behave themselves. They should once our reinforcements arrive."

Chakotay scanned the report. "Yeah, we'll see how respectful of authority they can be. Voyager's all set to go?"

Tom nodded. "Voyager's all set to go." He clapped a hand on Chakotay's shoulder and leaned in close. In a hushed voice, he said, "And don't think you're getting married without one hell of a bachelor party. Harry and I have it all planned."

"Tom," Chakotay said.

Tom put up a hand and pinched his cheek. "Uh, uh, big guy. We're having it. I didn't get one with Belanna so I'm trying to make up for myself here a little bit. Cut a guy a break, okay?"

Chakotay grinned. "Then, let's do it. But, you will take Belanna's heat, not me."

Tom slapped him on the back. "I love you, man. I really liked Admiral Janeway when she was in command but she didn't know how to have any real fun. You do. And wait til you see the girls…"

"Tom…"

Tom held up his hands as he walked away. "Holograms! They'll be holograms! I am already married, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn worked steadily in her office until her door chimed. "Come in."

Belanna stepped through and Kathryn rose to greet her. "Belanna, it's good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you."

Kathryn shook a finger at her. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Don't worry. Tom will make sure Chakotay comes back in time for the big day."

"Good."

Belanna folded her arms and sank into a chair. "That is, if I don't kill him first."

Kathryn propped herself against her desk. "Problems? I'm about to get married. I don't want to even think about married people having problems."

Belanna smirked. "I wouldn't worry. You're marrying a mature man. I still have a little kid. Two actually."

Kathryn smiled. "What did Tom do now?"

Belanna took a deep breath. "Are you aware that your fiancée is going to have the bachelor party to end all bachelor parties while they are away on this mission?"

Kathryn's eyebrows rose. "Oh, is he?"

"He is."

"Courtesy of his first officer, I assume."

"Of course."

Kathryn shook her head. "No, he won't."

"You bet he won't. Tom is married to me."

The two girls were silent for a moment. Belanna's foot jiggled as she thought and stewed over Tom's planned celebration. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "I know, you can order them not to have it. You outrank them."

"In professional matters, not personal." She folded her arms. "I don't think that would be appropriate. Where is this party taking place?"

"Holodeck."

"The holodeck?" Kathryn smiled. "Why, Belanna, holodecks go down all the time. They need maintenance, don't they?"

Belanna's foot stilled. "Are you ordering a complete diagnostic on Voyager's holographic capabilities?"

"I can't order that, Belanna, without it looking suspicious but relays blow out all the time. Am I correct?"

Belanna rose and shook her head. "It's a shame that has to happen right before his big event too."

Kathryn laughed as Belanna left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chakotay made his final checks with Starfleet and was walking across the Academy grounds when he noticed a blond woman sitting on a bench under a tree. He would have known Seven anywhere. He glanced around and saw only a few students milling through the flowered pathways. She seemed engrossed in her work but Chakotay knew it was time to say thank you in person.

He walked over and his shadow blocked her sunlight. She glanced up and calmly studied him. "Captain," she finally said.

"Seven. May I sit down?" She nodded and he sat on the bench beside her. Seven lowered her padd as Chakotay leaned forward and said, "I wanted to thank you for saving Kathryn's life. I didn't know what you did when you were in my office that day. I ordered you to leave and…"

"You had every right to throw me out. I created a situation that nearly cost Admiral Janeway her life."

"Yes, you did." He looked at her and said, "To be honest, she is much more forgiving of you than I am right now. But, she and I are moving on and we want you to do the same."

Seven returned her attention to her work. "Now that I have your permission…"

A surge of anger went through Chakotay. He bit his lip and stood up. "See, this is what gets me. You seem to be getting it one minute and then you go completely callous the next. Which one is it, Seven? Which one is real?"

"Do you really care, Captain?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. Kathryn asked me to be nice to you. To forgive and forget but I'm not sure I have it in me because I don't trust you."

Seven shrugged. "At least you may now tell your girlfriend that you made the attempt."

"That girlfriend is now my fiancée. And I'm warning you. If you come near her and try to hurt or sabotage her in any way again, I'll make you wish you had stayed with the Collective."

Seven's head jerked. "You and she are getting married?"

"Yes, in six weeks, when Voyager returns. Kathryn actually would like you to be there."

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Captain."

"Not if you're not truly remorseful, Seven, it wouldn't."

They stared each other down for a few moments before Chakotay stepped back and said, "You have a nice day." With that, he turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, Kathryn and Chakotay sat at their café in the waning sunlight. They were enjoying their last dinner before Voyager was headed out into space. She smiled at him as the server cleared their plates and said, "I heard about a certain party to be held in your honor aboard Voyager while you are away."

Chakotay's lips froze on his wine glass. Sneaking a few looks at her, he cleared his throat and put the glass down. "Party?"

Kathryn leaned forward and said, "Bachelor party. An old Earth tradition for men before they become husbands. Ever hear of it?"

"No, I don't think my people practice that one."

Kathryn grinned. "Hmmm. I'll bet you'll learn real fast especially with Tom as your guide."

Chakotay chuckled. "Are you canceling my party?"

"No, just expect glitches in that little plan and that's all I'll say."

"Ruining my life already." Chakotay laughed and took a swig of wine.

"I beg your pardon." Kathryn sat back in her chair. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

Chakotay swallowed. "Oh no. I've been taking orders from you for years. I am under no illusion that will change once I marry you. It's been good training, in fact."

Kathryn crossed her arms. "Is that so?"

"I'm teasing you."

Her expression remained stern. "You're not funny. And while you're in trouble, I heard about what happened with Seven today."

Chakotay's smile faded. "How did you hear about that? Did Seven come running to tell on me?"

"She didn't have to. I asked."

"You saw Seven?"

Kathryn nodded. "Yes. I make a point to visit her once a week. Guess which day I picked this time? She told me about your conversation."

Chakotay fiddled with the stem of glass. "I see. And you think I shouldn't have spoken to her? I was trying to do what you wanted. I was trying to be nice."

"Being nice doesn't mean threatening her."

"Threatening her?" Chakotay said. "Is that what she told you?"

"You know, every time I think she is right there on the verge of trusting again, someone like you comes along and criticizes her and sets her right back to square one."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes, Chakotay. You and I and the rest of Voyager's crew know her better than anyone. And hardly anyone makes an effort to support her."

"That should tell you something."

Kathryn stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Seven is not sorry for killing you. In fact, I think she would be sitting just as peacefully in that park today if you were dead and buried the way she wanted and not sitting here the picture of health."

Kathryn sighed. "You can't let this go, can you?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No, not when someone hurts you. It's my job to protect you."

"You are not my first officer anymore. I can take care of myself," Kathryn said evenly.

"Sometimes, but you couldn't when she threw you to the Borg on that cube. Where were your exceptional survival skills then, Kathryn? You died, remember?" Chakotay regretted his tone and his words immediately.

Kathryn glanced away as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

He reached for her but she settled back into her chair even further. "Kathryn, look, can't you and I just disagree about this? If you want to befriend Seven, do it. Just leave me out of it."

Kathryn turned back and said, "Well, now that I have your permission…"

Chakotay slapped his hand on the table. "That's the second time someone has said that to me today. I don't like it!"

"Well then maybe you should think about why you're engendering that reaction. It's because you're trying to control other people."

"I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I don't need a bodyguard, Chakotay. And if that's what you think you're going to be by marrying me, then maybe we need to slow it down because that's not what I want at all."

Chakotay pulled his hand back and sat up. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I want an equal partner. Not a father or a security detail or a man who wants to pick and choose the world around me."

"You want to be respected."

"Yes and I thought you could do that. You always did."

"And now you think I can't?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No."

Chakotay glanced around at the people milling about and said, "You keep telling me I have to accept Seven in our lives. It's the same thing, Kathryn."

"I'm asking you to be a decent person and…"

He gave her a look. "Now I'm not a decent person?"

Kathryn threw up her hands. "That's not what I meant."

"No, but it's exactly what you're thinking. You have me made out to be some type of primate controlling you and slaying others including a woman who you believe is an innocent lamb even though she tried to kill you! She did kill you!"

"I'm not dead!"

"I know that!" he roared back.

The other diners stared as Kathryn and Chakotay tried to compose themselves. Kathryn wrapped herself in a small shawl to protect against the now chilly night air as Chakotay rubbed his face.

"I don't want to do this," he said. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't want to leave like this."

"Well, maybe it's for the best," Kathryn said. "Maybe it's good that we take a break and really decide if this is what's best for both of us. Maybe we aren't who we think each other is."

"I don't believe that," Chakotay said. "I've spent the past seven years getting to know every intimate detail about you. I love you, Kathryn."

Kathryn looked at him and said, "I know you do. But maybe the woman you love just isn't me."

Chakotay pointed a finger at her. "Don't do this. Don't do this to me again. Every time we get close you pull away. I thought we made it over that hurdle. I thought we were done with these games."

Kathryn bristled. "It's not a game. I love you, Chakotay. But, I won't lose myself and my life to someone else's agenda."

"Someone else's agenda? My love for you is not an agenda. It's real and it exists. I want to protect you because I don't want to lose you. You've died on me twice already. I don't want to try for number three."

Kathryn smiled. "I appreciate that, Chakotay. I really do. But I have to live my life. And if that means I shorten it by minutes, months, days, or years, it's my life to live, not yours."

"It's our life. Our lives. Together."

Kathryn was silent for a minute. "Maybe," she finally whispered.

"You don't mean that."

Kathryn took a deep breath. "I've been through a lot these past few weeks. Maybe I need to slow down and reevaluate things."

Chakotay reached for her. "I can understand that. But reevaluate us?"

"I just need some perspective. I think being apart this next month may be very good, for both of us."

Chakotay pulled back. "You need some perspective on Seven." He saw Kathryn frown and quickly added, "So I guess I should tell Tom to hold off on the party?"

"I love you and I believe I want to marry you."

"Believe?" Chakotay exhaled and said, "I'm going to make this easy for you, Kathryn. I love you. I want to marry you. When I return in six weeks, I want you to be ready to walk with me into a bright future together as husband and wife. If you meet me when Voyager returns, I'll know you're ready. If you don't, I'll never bother you again."

Kathryn gave him a small smile. "Chakotay, you don't have to be that dramatic."

His eyes met hers and he said, "I'm not being dramatic. I'm being realistic. I won't play this game with you anymore. Either we do this or we don't. If we don't, you really will see me move on for good."

"I see," Kathryn countered. "Is that a threat or an ultimatum?"

"Neither. It's self-preservation. Only a fool keeps putting his neck out or in this case his heart and keeps hoping for the best. I'm done, Kathryn. I can't do it anymore. Not even for you. You don't want me to control you. I won't. It's your decision. It always has been. You just let me know your final decision when I get back and I'll move on from there." He pushed his chair away and stood up. "And, for the record, I do want to marry you."

As he walked away, Kathryn allowed a single tear to slip down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Voyager sped out into space. Kathryn hadn't seen them off which didn't surprise Chakotay. He sat in his ready room and found her standard greeting and well wishes attached to his official orders as they would be for any other Captain.

Tom popped his head in and said, "Spare a minute?" Chakotay nodded and offered him a seat. Tom sat and held up a padd. "Do you prefer blondes or brunettes for the party? I'm putting the program together now and I need some aesthetic guidance. I know you obviously have a thing for redheads but I thought that would be a little too inappropriate and Belanna's already unhappy with me. So, what's your poison?"

"Neither. We may not be having a wedding."

Tom lowered his padd. "Why?"

"Because Kathryn won't be showing up for it if we do."

"Why?' he repeated.

"We had a fight last night over dinner. Apparently, I'm a controlling overprotective ape because I won't make nice with Seven."

"Seven?"

"Yes, the woman that killed her a few weeks ago. Apparently, I should just forgive and forget. I'm sure Kathryn can even have her stand up at the ceremony. Isn't that some sort of tradition?"

"The Maid of Honor," Tom said. "I thought you guys were going an untraditional route?"

"Right now, we may not be going any route."

Tom leaned forward in his chair and said, "Look, Chakotay, take from an already married man. If the wife says do this, do it. Make your life easy."

"So I just forget that Seven did what she did, even though she's not the least bit sorry for it?"

"Seven seemed pretty remorseful the last time I saw her."

"When she was in front of a panel of Admirals, you mean? I would feign my apologies too."

"Aha. I think I see what Admiral Janeway is picking up. I really don't think Seven is as manipulative as you think."

Chakotay sighed. "What is it with you people? Someone kills you and you just brush yourself off and become best friends with them?"

"Maybe not best friends but we've all had encounters where we've been taken over or hurt by one of our team members."

"Not intentionally," Chakotay said. "Seven acted of her own accord."

Tom nodded. "Agreed. But if the Admiral was the victim here and she wants to move on, why won't you let her do it?"

Chakotay glanced away to choose his words and then said, "Because, I think Seven will do it again."

"Turn Admiral Janeway over to the Borg?"

Chakotay shook his head. "No. I think Kathryn has enough sense not to take anymore solo trips with Seven anytime soon. I just know Seven will betray her again. I can't explain it, Tom. I just feel it. I see it in her when we talk."

Tom rose up and said, "Careful with those expectations, Captain. I know what it's like when people don't expect much, or worse; expect nothing from you at all. And believe me when I tell you, it gets hard to hold your head up against it and even harder to not give into the bad behavior other people are expecting from you. Admiral Janeway saw potential in me. Without her, I wouldn't be here today and have the good life I have. She's got a good track record in placing her bets on supposed outcasts. You might want to give in and trust her on this one." Tom tapped his padd with the female pictures still displayed. "Besides, these are never as good as the real thing."

Tom smiled and walked back onto the bridge as Chakotay sat in silence for a few minutes. He rubbed his chin and punched up his communications channel. Composing a simple 'I'm sorry' message, he sent it to Kathryn and then leaned back and watched the stars as Voyager sped even faster away from Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Kathryn walked into her office and placed two cups of coffee on her desk. After a restless night, she needed the extra caffeine. She noticed several messages on her computer and began playing them. After a few standard routine work hails, Chakotay's face appeared on her screen. He looked like he had had just as rough a night.

'Hey, it's me. I wanted to say I'm sorry. Tom and I spoke this morning and he told me that you have a pretty good track record on betting on sure things like him. You also treated me and my crew fairly even though you and I both know we could have had real problems during our first weeks in the Delta Quadrant. I guess what I'm trying to say is you trust quickly. I don't. At least not easily. I once told you that this angry warrior had found peace when he met you. I did. That hasn't changed. It's just that our peace was shaken up pretty good and I guess I have as much fallout in dealing with that as you do. I promise I'll get there, Kathryn. But now, at the risk of blowing up everything I just said, please be careful. You've been through a lot and I'm not there to…well, I know, despite what I said, you can take care of yourself. Still, when I get home, I want to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life rather than one of Tom's holodeck women. And, by the way, I told Tom no party until I knew you were ready. I love you, Kathryn. Always.'

His face vanished and Kathryn blinked at the familiar Starfleet emblem. A noise startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up. "Seven! How long have you been there?"

"I called but no one answered even though it was clear you were here."

"Sorry." Kathryn smoothed her hair back into her rigid updo and made a discreet swipe at her eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I didn't hear you."

"Apparently." Seven nodded at the screen. "Important news?"

"Um, just one of the Captains from an outgoing mission. What can I help you with?"

Seven kept her eyes on the screen and said, "Voyager left today, didn't she?"

"Yes, Seven she did. What can I help you with?"

Seven eyes found hers and she smiled. "I was hoping you would have lunch with me."

Kathryn's mouth dropped. "Lunch?"

"Yes. I have found a new place I would like to try and I think you would be perfect for it."

"Really? What kind of food do they serve?"

"The good kind. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Kathryn smiled and took one of her cups over to the replicator to refill it. "Why, thank you, Seven. I'm sure I will. Where is it? I haven't heard of any new places opening around here."

Seven leaned across the computer panel before straightening up again. "It's not around here."

Kathryn turned back to her and walked to her desk. "Oh? Well how far is it? I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time for lunch today. I'll be confined to this office for the next week with everything I've been assigned to do. Actually, I think this may be my last public foray for a while until I can catch up. I'm afraid lunch will have to be quick."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't miss a thing. Besides, I'm sure Captain Chakotay would appreciate someone looking after you the way he did. I'll be back to get you at 1300 hours." Seven walked towards the door.

"I'll be ready."

Seven heard the doors swish shut behind her and smiled. Her plans were in motion and, by this evening, everything would be in place. Kathryn has a long six weeks ahead of her, if she lived that long.


	8. Chapter 8

Seven returned promptly at 1300 hours to Kathryn's office. As she stepped through the door at Kathryn's call, she saw her huddled on the floor amidst piles of padds and discarded coffee cups. She walked over as Kathryn rose and swept a loose tendril behind her ear.

"Seven, I'm sorry. I've got so much to do. I hate to cancel on you but…"

Seven grabbed Kathryn's arm and led her around her piles to the front of the desk. "No, we're going. If the Captain was here, he'd do the same thing."

Kathryn smiled as Seven grabbed her coat and dressed her in it. "I wish he was here, Seven. I wish he could see how much you've changed. I'm proud of you."

Seven glanced down as she straightened her coat and said, "I highly doubt that."

Kathryn frowned. "He'll come around Seven. I just scared him with my..."

"Death?" Seven stepped back. "I am sorry I played a part in that."

"You're already forgiven. So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." She steered Kathryn towards the door.

"Don't I even get a hint?"

"Patience is a virtue, correct?" Seven allowed Kathryn to walk out in front of her before she made sure the Admiral's office locked and sealed behind them.

Admiral Paris stopped them in the walkway and said, "I was just coming to find you. I wanted to make sure you were here."

"Of course, I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"You didn't respond to the directives this morning. It's not like you."

"Yes, I did. I did several outgoing messages this morning."

Admiral Paris smiled. "Did you hit send?"

Kathryn smiled back and said, "I know I've been swamped but I think I know how to empty my log entries. I'll go check."

Seven stepped in front of the door. "No."

"Seven, it will just take a minute," Kathryn said.

Seven addressed Admiral Paris and said, "Is it anything that can not wait until we return from our lunch?"

He shook his head. "No, it's all routine. Like I said, I was just checking to make sure you were still with us."

Kathryn frowned. "Great, another overprotective man."

"Another?"

"The Admiral and I are quite capable of taking care of ourselves," Seven said. "We do not need to be checked on."

Admiral Paris threw up his hands. "I did not wish to offend, ladies. I was only worried about you." He looked at Kathryn and said, "After your experience a few weeks ago, I promised your mother I'd look after you so it's not just us men."

Kathryn groaned. "Great. Look, I'm fine. Can I go to lunch now?"

Admiral Paris stepped aside. "Yes and, as a courtesy, I won't come and check on you again."

"Thank you, Admiral."

He winked at them and said, "Enjoy your lunch, ladies."


	9. Chapter 9

Chakotay watched as Voyager slid into orbit above the planet, Neve. They had contacted the recognized government officials and received instructions from the lead Federation starship on relief and rebuilding efforts. As the ship settled in for its routine duties, he gave Tom the bridge and retreated to his ready room.

He strode to his desk and checked his console. Kathryn still hadn't responded to his communiqué. He knew she was upset but he didn't think he had hurt her this badly that the message didn't merit some type of response. Maybe she was right to pull back and allow them both to re-evaluate one other and their relationship. She had demanded space and it looks like he wasn't going to get anything but that at this point.

Belanna walked in and noticed his solemn face. She handed him the engineering status reports and said, "Tom told me the bachelor party was on hold. Can I ask what happened between you two?"

"I'm an overprotective male jerk."

Belanna folded her arms. "Good. Then you're ready to be married. You fit the description of husband perfectly."

Chakotay laughed. "Thanks, Belanna, I needed that."

"No problem." She sat down and said, "So what did you actually do?"

"I told Kathryn I didn't like her continuing relationship with Seven. I don't trust Seven and I want Kathryn to stay away from her."

"Wow. I'll bet that went over well."

"It didn't. She thinks I'm controlling her and she's not sure if she can marry me now."

"I'm sure it's a bump in the road. She'll get over it. You're only concerned for her."

"That's how I intended it." Chakotay nodded at the computer. "But she never responded to my message this morning."

Belanna frowned. "Was it an apology?" Chakotay nodded again. "That's not like her to at least acknowledge your effort. Are you sure she got it?"

Chakotay turned the computer in her direction. "Unless you tell me there is something wrong with our communication systems, it looks like it made it through subspace."

Belanna leaned forward to look at it. "It did. The question is did it make it through on her end?" She selected a few commands and began searching. "Yes, here it is. She read it this morning at 0830."

Chakotay sighed. "Then I guess she wasn't ready to answer me." He looked at her and said, "How did you know she read it?"

"Well I don't know if it was actually her but someone accessed the file at that time in her office."

"Did you just hack into an Admiral's file from my console?"

Belanna finished her typing and sat back. "Relax. No one will know you were there."

"Dismissed," he ordered. As she rose, he added, "And if you ever do that again, I will personally escort you to the brig myself. Is that understood?"

Belanna nodded. "Yes, sir." She walked to the door but stopped as the doors opened. "Just let me know if you need me to do it again." She ran out the door before Chakotay could say another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn walked down and looked to her left to see the Pacific Ocean lapping against the rocky shores. Wind blew fiercely as she and Seven climbed into the cliffs overlooking the shoreline. She glanced up and said, "Could we not have transported directly there? Where is this place?"

"We're almost there. The view from the dining room is spectacular. Look up."

Kathryn shaded her eyes and looked to see several umbrellas blowing in the wind above them. A small grotto restaurant was carved out of the side of the cliff facing the ocean. "It looks beautiful."

"Come this way." Seven turned and headed for a small opening in the cliff underneath the restaurant. "There is a lift in here."

Kathryn followed and walked into a dimly lit opening that had also been carved out. A dilapidated shaft with an older style turbolift was set into the cliff wall. "You're kidding. A restaurant like that and this is how we get there?"

Seven punched at the door panel and the lift opened. She watched Kathryn walk inside and then stepped in and entered in a manual code.

"No voice commands," Kathryn said. "This is extremely primitive. If nothing else, Seven, this has been an experience."

"I assure you it will be," she answered.

The lift stopped and the doors opened into a darkened tunnel. Kathryn peered out and said, "I don't think this is the right floor."

"It is." She stepped out and offered a hand to Kathryn.

Kathryn looked around the corner again at the dark corridor and shook her head. "I don't think so. Every instinct in my body is telling me we should leave, now."

"Too late," Seven answered. She grabbed Kathryn's coat and yanked her from the lift. She started half carrying and half dragging her down the corridor to a sealed entryway.

Kathryn struggled to undo Seven's grasp and keep pace. "What are you doing? Let go of me, Seven! Now!"

Seven placed her hand against a small panel in the stone wall and the rock face disappeared to reveal a small room. The only light came from a small barred window set high against the ceiling facing the rolling sea. Seven tossed Kathryn in and watched her fall onto the rocky dirt floor. She leaned down and opened the front of Kathryn's coat to snatch her combadge. "Enjoy your stay," she said before tapping the panel again with her palm and sealing Kathryn away in the small tomb.

Seven activated a small wristband on her arm and watched as video came into focus. Kathryn got up and pounded on the door with her fists. She was screaming and calling for help but just outside the entryway which now blended in with the rock face again, Seven heard nothing other than the video feed transmission that she now controlled.

She switched the video off and silenced Kathryn's calls for help. She smiled as she drew her sleeve over the wristband and walked back to the lift. She fondled Kathryn's combadge in her hand. Chakotay was right. Seven was not to be trusted and Kathryn had been a fool to think she could be. She was done watching the two of them flaunt each other in her face. As the lift doors shuttered and Seven rode down to the outside world, she pondered which scenario she would now choose as tonight's entertainment.


	11. Chapter 11

Kathryn pounded at the door for an hour until her bruised and battered hands would not allow her to do it any longer. Normally, she would have stopped after several minutes, realizing Seven had left. But her frustration and anger at being betrayed yet again forced her to punish something and this time it was her hands against a steel door set into the rock.

She dropped down to the floor and looked around. The space had obviously once been used as a caretaker quarters probably for the adjacent lighthouse on top of the cliff where the restaurant now stood. With all maintenance of such historic sites now run through the central agencies, local on site personnel had been dispersed long ago. She was alone and isolated and would probably remain so for as long as Seven choose to keep her here. At least, Admiral Paris would have an inkling when he realized Kathryn was missing and who she had last been with.

She saw a small cot butted against the wall that looked like it had been there for decades. The sheets were clean or as clean as they could be in such a dusty space which let Kathryn know that Seven had prepped for her kidnapping. That gave her hope to know that Seven wasn't leaving her here to rot. At least, not yet.

Chakotay's words of warning last night began to ring in her ears. She shook her head as tears of frustration welled. He had been right not to trust Seven. He knew Seven better than she did but Kathryn was stubborn and didn't listen. He had guided her straight for so many years. He loved her more than she loved herself and she had ignored it. And now she had been pulled away from him again. Maybe this time for good and not on loving terms but on harsh ones.

Kathryn's breath caught as she remembered Admiral Paris mentioning her lack of outgoing messages. If he hadn't gotten his, chances are Chakotay hadn't received his either. That would worry him. He would know she would respond to him, wouldn't he? Kathryn's mind raced with possibilities of who might first realize that she was in desperate trouble and needed help. She wanted something to focus on right now and analyzing different scenarios helped.

She stood up and dusted herself off and ran her hands over the smooth surface of the rock. There were no openings or crevices that she could explore or exploit to free herself. She looked around to see if she could reach the window but it was too high above her and, even with the bed, she wouldn't reach.

She then noticed an old replicator concealed in the wall and her heart jumped. The electronics could probably be used or rewired to open the steel door. She ran to it and tried to get into the circuitry. A sharp jolt of electricity flung her back and Kathryn realized immediately that Seven had rigged the unit to resist any tampering attempts. She tested her theory again and, sure enough, another, larger jolt sent her reeling even further resulting in a longer recovery time.

Kathryn soon acquiesced and ordered a cup of coffee and a small sandwich which was delivered without incident. She sat on the bed and munched trying to figure out her next move. Seven had to have a reason for keeping her here. Kathryn needed to find out what it was so she could return to her family and Chakotay.

Seven returned to her Academy office and began preparations for the afternoon's teaching regiment. Admiral Paris popped his head in the door and said, "How was lunch?"

"Excellent."

"Good. I'd go ask Kathryn but I'm sure I'd get another look and lecture and I don't really like them."

Seven smiled. "I understand. I encountered quite a few of them on Voyager."

"I'll bet you did," the Admiral said. He stepped further into the office and said, "You know, Seven, I have to say I'm impressed with the two of you. At the risk of sounding like the overprotective father I've recently been accused of being, I'm proud of you. Both of you. It's amazing that you've both maintained your professionalism and friendship. Kathryn must see something very special in you."

Seven's smile faded and she busied herself at her desk. "If you'll excuse me, Admiral, I have a class to prepare for."

"Of course. Have a good day." He turned to leave but was stopped by Seven's voice.

"Admiral Paris?" He turned back to face her and Seven said, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I know Admiral Janeway would be very upset knowing I'm about to break a confidence but I think you should know."

He stepped towards her. "Know what?"

"Admiral Janeway mentioned today that she's worried about her next few weeks. Her life was…interrupted…because of what I did and she needs to catch up and prove that she can handle the responsibilities she now has."

"You think she needs help?" Admiral Paris rubbed his chin. "I should have thought of that. She could probably use some assistants to help her clear her backlog. I'll go find her and see what she needs."

"No!" The Admiral looked questioningly at Seven and she visibly tried to relax her posture. "I think you've misunderstood. Admiral Janeway would never accept help. She prefers her independence. Force of habit from the Delta Quadrant. I think if she's left alone, completely alone to attend to her responsibilities, it would be a great gift to her."

Admiral Paris frowned but finally nodded, "Yes, I suppose after seven years of isolation she's been trained to whip through most things on her own. Are you asking me to put a do not disturb sign on her office for a while, aren't you?"

"I think she would appreciate that more than you know, sir."

"Well, someone will have to check in on her from time to time to make sure…."

"I'll do it and keep you out of trouble. You know what she'd think if you stopped by and checked every day. I'll report back and let you know how she is progressing on a daily basis. Would that be acceptable?"

"I don't see why not. Let me know if she needs any further help though, please."

Seven nodded. "Yes, sir."


	12. Chapter 12

Several days later, Chakotay was barking orders on the bridge and off of it. Tom tried to intervene and take the edge off with a bit of humor here and there but it only seemed to anger his Captain more. Even Harry had been reduced to quick 'Aye, Captain's with minimal eye contact.

Tom knew what the problem and he also knew he couldn't fix it. He decided to take matters into his own hands and send a message to Admiral Janeway to at least acknowledge Chakotay's reply and save them from the tyranny that threatened to overtake Voyager's crew. He also had yet to receive a reply.

He could not know that Kathryn was spending her days and nights alone in a glorified cave with minimal creature comforts. The replicator would dispense nothing but food and she was slowing going crazy with boredom. She signified each day and night by the waxing and waning of the light from the small window that was too high to even afford her a view of the beautiful scenery she knew surrounded her prison.

Seven had been silent. There had been no visits. No contact. And Kathryn's hope that someone would notice her as missing by now was growing dimmer. She knew Chakotay would have thought that she didn't respond because she was still angry with him. He was probably furious that she hadn't replied and would make no attempt to contact her until Voyager returned to port.

Kathryn had scratched into the rock face to mark her days and knew that she had another month to go before that happened if he bothered to look for her at all. He said he was done if she didn't show up upon his return and Chakotay was usually good for his word.

It puzzled her though that Starfleet hadn't missed her. Surely, someone would have noticed her work piling up by now. She could not know that Seven had that covered, literally.

Seven worked feverishly to finish her classes. True to her word to Admiral Paris, she visited Kathryn's office daily. She returned her messages and compiled status reports. So far, nothing had been beyond Seven's capabilities and the knowledge of Starfleet's classified and not so classified information was a bonus she was sure would be useful one day.

As far as anyone knew, Kathryn was alive and well and marching through every request given to her and returning it in a timely fashion. It was Admiral Paris who first noticed something was amiss while reading one of Kathryn's reports. The language and style was off. It was clipped and curt and while Kathryn had always been one for brevity and straight shots the writing reminded him of someone else's log entries and she wasn't an Admiral.

The Admiral made his way to Seven's office where he found her typing away. He took the seat she offered and said, "So how's Kathryn doing these days? I haven't run into her lately around the offices."

"I'm sure she's quite well. Did you not get her reports as requested? She told me she sent them to you."

He held up a padd and placed it on her desk. "You mean you sent them to me."

Seven faced the Admiral. "Excuse me?"

Admiral Paris put up his hand. "It's okay. I'm glad you're helping to clear the backlog. I'm a little concerned about the subject matter she is sharing with you but I trust her judgment and nothing I've received has been of a classified nature."

"How did you know?"

"Writing style. I'd know Kathryn's reports anywhere. And these aren't hers."

"I was just trying to offer my assistance."

Admiral Paris rose up from his seat. "Like I said, Seven, I'm glad you've been able to do that. Just let Kathryn know her little secret is out. I'd stop by myself but I have a meeting this afternoon."

"Actually, I don't think she'd be there. I heard her mention possibly taking some time off after working so hard this past week."

"Of course, tell her she's earned it. I'll see you later."

"Yes, sir." Seven frowned and picked up the discarded padd. It was time to check on her caged bird and put her back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Seven made her way up the path with a small bag slung over her shoulder. She rode the lift up and accessed the hidden entry. She activated her wrist band and watched at the video feed. Kathryn was sitting propped up on the dirt floor leaning against the rock wall staring up at the small window. Her face and arms were smudged and her clothes were filled with dirt and dust. Her hair hung loose in tangled strands around her shoulder and down her back. She looked like a small neglected child.

Seven uncloaked the entry way and watched Kathryn stir at the errant noise outside. Seven smiled and unhooked the phaser from her waist as she opened the entry. She stepped inside and aimed the weapon as Kathryn jumped up to face her.

"Seven," Kathryn whispered in a hoarse voice. She watched the door shut behind her and shook her head. Opening her arms wide, she asked, "Why?"

"You should drink more. Your voice would not be so compromised."

"It's so dusty here I don't think more liquid would help and the bathroom facilities aren't exactly adequate." She indicated her disheveled appearance.

"You have working facilities. They may not be modern but they will suffice."

"Especially if I have no outside contact, right?" She saw Seven's irritation and added, "Thank you for coming, Seven. I thought you had left me here for good."

"I have. At least until I decide if I want or need to keep you alive."

"I don't understand. Is this about Chakotay? He and I had a fight. We're not getting married Seven. It's over. You don't have to keep me here. I won't interfere with you and him any further."

Seven smirked. "As long as you're alive, you interfere."

"Then why did you bring me back? I was dead. Chakotay accepted it. You could be with him right now."

Seven shook her head. "No. Your death was something he wasn't going to recover from. It was too painful. You can't die but you do need to go away."

"Then that's why I'm here. So Chakotay thinks I ran out on him?"

Seven thought a moment and finally answered, "Yes. He can overcome your rejection but your death keeps you alive and in his sainted memory forever. That is unacceptable."

"I understand." Kathryn stepped closer. "I can go away. I can reject him and move away. Never to see or talk to him again."

"You've already done it."

"What do you mean?"

"I've taken over. I've managed your life quite well for the past week."

Kathryn swallowed. "I see. So no one knows I'm missing?"

"You're not. And you're going to remain that way." Seven flung the small bag off her shoulder. It kicked up several inches off dust as it landed on the floor. "Your work. Complete it. I will retrieve the padds each day and review them. There will be no secret messages and no hidden codes since I will review everything you do before anyone has a chance to see it."

Kathryn shook her head. "No, I won't do it." She sat back down on her spot on the floor.

Seven aimed the phaser at her. "You will or you will die."

Kathryn shrugged. "Then kill me. I don't like being caged up, Seven. This is no life. If you won't free me then end it. I don't want to be alive like this."

Seven considered her for a few moments and said, "You're testing me."

Kathryn shook her head again. "No, I'm being honest with you."

"Then I will be honest with you. You will do this."

Kathryn raised her chin. "I told you I won't. Shoot me, Seven. Kill me if that what's you want."

"I will." Seven lowered the weapon and gathered the bag up. She slung it across her shoulder as she went for the door.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn said.

"I'm going to kill you." Seven started to leave but Kathryn jumped up and grabbed at her.

Seven immediately threw her off and Kathryn landed against the far wall knocking her into the rock. She slid down the wall and gently rubbed her throbbing head. She opened her eyes to peer up at Seven who stood over her. "I am going to Indiana."

"Indiana?" Kathryn whispered.

"Yes. You took my family from me. I am now going to take your family from you, if you do not comply with my wishes. That will be worse than physical death, correct?"

Kathryn opened her eyes wider as she heard Seven's threat. "My mother?"

Seven nodded and held up the bag. "Do you wish to start now?"

Kathryn nodded and coughed as Seven dropped the bag beside her kicking up a ball of dust beside her.

"Correct choice," Seven said. "Remember, I will kill her if you make any attempt to free yourself or have someone rescue you. Is that understood?"

Kathryn nodded. "Completely."

"Good." Seven turned towards the door again.

"Seven," Kathryn struggled to regain her footing. Her head and body still ached from the fall. "For the record, I didn't take you from your family. The Borg did that. I was the one who brought you back to them. To your Aunt. Don't you remember?"

Seven's eyes grew cold. "The Borg were my family. You brought me back to nothing. I thought I could adapt. I could have made a life with him but you took that away from me too."

"Chakotay?"

"Have a good night, Admiral."


	14. Chapter 14

Kathryn was dutiful in fulfilling her work. She was almost grateful in that it gave her something to pass the time and also hope that while Seven needed her she could eventually find a way out herself or get a signal out that wouldn't endanger her family. Odds were that Seven would slip eventually with her elaborate cover stories and the longer Kathryn was away, the more likely it was that someone would miss her.

As for Seven's part, it was almost too easy to keep up appearances. Most people knew of Kathryn's penchant for independent work and had schedules so full themselves that remarks and messages of 'sorry to have just missed you' were not as uncommon as they might have been elsewhere. Only Admiral Paris seemed intent on seeing Kathryn in person at some point and he was becoming a problem.

"I don't understand it." He paced at Seven's doorway and said, "It's almost as if she's avoiding me."

"I'm sure she's just been busy," Seven replied.

"It's funny how you seem to always run into her. You haven't missed her once, have you? The next time you go, find me. I'm going with you. For someone who is always here working, she's certainly hard to locate. Do you know I had the computer scan for her the other day? It told me she was in her office but she was nowhere to be found. I found her combadge lying in her desk drawer. She and I are going to have a chat about that once I do see her. It's not like her to be out of uniform. I'm all for working hard but sloppiness is unacceptable."

"Yes, sir." Seven watched him shake his head in frustration and leave her office.

Admiral Paris walked across the academy grounds back to his office. He found an incoming message from his son and was hopeful an update about his granddaughter should help clear his foul mood.

It was Tom's face that popped up as the message opened. He looked just as frustrated as he did. "Hey, Dad. I don't mean to be informal but this is a personal call. I can't believe I'm interfering in all this but, after watching it for seven years, I think they both need a good swift kick to finally end it, for all of us, one way or another. I know you and Admiral Janeway have a good rapport and Chakotay is pretty upset that she hasn't responded to him at all after their fight before we left. Even her orders and status requests are pretty impersonal and cold. It's not like her. She must really be hurt. It didn't sound like much when Chakotay described it but I guess women…well, you've had enough practice with Mom. Anyway, if you could just get her to let him know she got his message, I think it would go a long way to improving morale around here not that this is any kind of official report. I trust you to take it for what is. A concerned friend. Thanks Dad and we miss you. See you soon."

Admiral Paris switched off the screen and sat back in his chair reviewing Kathryn's past behavior in his head. Her absence had gnawed at him for the past several days and it now grew even stronger. After a few moments, he called on the computer. "Computer, tell me the location of Admiral Kathryn Janeway."

"_Admiral Kathryn Janeway is in her office."_

Admiral Paris glanced around. He thought of the lone combadge in her desk and said, "Where else has Admiral Janeway been today?"

"_Admiral Janeway has been in her office since 0700 hours."_

"She hasn't been elsewhere today?"

"_Negative."_

"Computer, over the past week, where has Admiral Janeway been other than her office?"

"_Admiral Janeway has been in corridors A and T and Turbo lift 2."_

"The entrance and exit. So you are telling she has walked in and walked out of the offices for the past week straying no where but to her own office?"

"_Please restate the question." _

Admiral Paris leaned across his desk. A thought entered his mind and he said, "Computer, tell me when coffee was last dispensed from Admiral Janeway's replicator."

"Coffee was last dispersed seven days ago."

The Admiral shot up from his chair and asked the computer to repeat. The computer restated the confirmation and Admiral Paris slowly sank back down in his seat. Tapping his hand on his desk, he said, "Now I know there is something very wrong. Computer, send a priority hail to Captain Chakotay aboard the _USS Voyager_. I want to speak to him now."


	15. Chapter 15

Seven watched the lights flicker in the turbo lift as it carried her up several stories to her apartment overlooking the city. It was late and she was tired. Completing two full time jobs on a daily basis was draining and the inevitable staff meeting had finally been called by Admiral Paris with Admiral Janeway's presence being mandatory. She suspected he had done it on purpose to lay eyes on the Admiral but it was a hurdle Seven knew she would have to jump eventually.

There was no way around it. Kathryn Janeway would be officially listed as missing possibly as soon as the next twenty four hours. Seven had a cover story planned. She needed to finalize the details to make sure it bought herself as much time as she could.

As she entered the apartment, she called for the lights and placed her coat and bag on the kitchen counter. She glanced at the computer and saw no messages. There never were any other than the occasional emergency hail from the Academy.

"Seven, welcome home."

Seven spun around and saw Chakotay smiling at her. He was dressed in casual attire and walked towards her. "I'm sorry. I let myself in. I didn't know how late you'd be."

"That's okay. When…how…I didn't know Voyager was expected home this soon."

"We were called back. The mission wasn't as dire as some at Starfleet Headquarters thought it might be. And I have important business to attend to here at home."

Seven frowned. "Yes, your wedding."

Chakotay nodded. "In the interest of peace and making the wedding happen, I wanted to personally invite you. I know you and Kathryn have maintained your relationship and she would want you there. And so do I."

"Really? I thought you two were having issues."

"I'm taking a big step here, Seven. Please don't ruin it with a sarcastic remark."

Seven lifted a brow and turned away. "So, where is your fiancée? I would have thought she would have extended the invitation herself."

Chakotay scratched his chin. "I haven't been able to reach her yet. I'm sure she's tied up at the offices."

"I know she's been extremely busy."

"Yes, well, I upset her before I left so I'm sure she dove right in."

Seven turned back around to face him. "She did."

Chakotay nodded. "I expected as much." He paused and said, "Look, I don't like what happened. In fact, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for…"

"Kathryn," Seven finished. "I can at least thank her for that."

Chakotay gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

Seven shook her head. "Nothing." Smiling she waved a hand at her small table and said, "Have you eaten? I could make us something."

Chakotay hesitated. "Okay. I know you haven't eaten either since you just got home and, to tell you the truth, I didn't stop on the way here either. Why not?"

"Good." Seven walked to replicator and order several selections. She was pleased as Chakotay made his way to the table and sat down. They managed small talk quite well and, by the end of the dinner, she had even made him laugh a few times.

"Thank you for coming," she said. "I don't normally have company here. I enjoyed this."

Chakotay clasped his hands on the table and said, "Do you invite anyone over?"

"No."

"That would help," he said. "I'm honored to be your first dinner guest but I shouldn't be your last."

Seven nodded. "Agreed. I'll think about who should be honored next."

Chakotay grinned. "You know, this is the Seven I miss. You have it in you to be an incredible woman. Hang onto her, Seven. She's pretty terrific when you let her out."

Seven flashed a smile at him. "Maybe I will. Would you like that?"

Chakotay looked at her for a moment before saying, "Yes, I would and I think others would do. You wouldn't eat alone very often if you did that. Like I said before, Seven, you should have a line out your front door. There can be if you allow it."

"By being me?"

"Yes, Seven, by being you."

Seven thought a moment and said, "Will you come back?"

Chakotay smiled. "Of course. Kathryn and I would be delighted to." He saw a flash of anger crossed her face and said, "Seven, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

Seven's attention came back and she said, "Yes. I'll have to fix that."

"Fix what?"

"Computer," Seven said. "End Chakotay hologram and stand by for personality routine upgrades."


	16. Chapter 16

Admiral Paris arrived at Seven's office early the next morning. She invited him in and he sat down. "How is everything going, Seven?"

"Just fine, Admiral. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Admiral Janeway lately. She's still in avoidance mode and I was wondering if she was going to make it to the mandatory meetings we have coming up."

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

"I've tried. I've hailed her office several times at all hours of the day and I get no response. That's not like her. It's almost as if she's not there and hasn't been for quite some time."

Seven's eyes met his as he stared at her. "I'm not sure what you're asking me."

Admiral Paris leaned forward. "You claim to be the only person who has seen Kathryn in the past month. No one and I mean no one has seen her come or go from this facility in at least four weeks. Tell me, Seven, how is it that she is available only to you?"

Seven gave him a small smile and said, "She's not. She leaves me messages as I assume she's been doing for you."

"Why?"

"She's gone away."

"Where?"

Seven shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I told you. She decided to take some time off and she asked me to help out while she was gone."

Admiral Paris shifted in his chair and moved closer to her. "You're lying, Seven. Captain Chakotay may be right about you. Kathryn would never take leave without going through the appropriate channels. Now, where is she?"

Seven rose from her chair and held out her hand. "Fine. I can take you to her."

"Where are we going?"

"You may not believe me, Admiral, but Admiral Janeway did go away and I have been ordered not to disclose her whereabouts to anyone."

"Ordered by whom?"

"The Admiral herself. Perhaps you are unaware of her assignment?"

Admiral Paris got up and looked at her offered hand. "There is no assignment she would be on that I wouldn't have full knowledge of. I'll ask you one more time before I bring in security and you can tell it to the panel. Where is Kathryn Janeway?"

Seven dropped her hand and lost her smile. "I'll show you. Computer, two to transport."

Admiral Paris and Seven materialized just inside the rocky enclosure. Seven waved an arm at the old lift and said, "After you."

Admiral Paris went for his combadge to call for a security detail but Seven was too quick and twisted his arm behind his back and propelled him onto the lift. She held him in a firm grasp and pressed the lift up. Upon arrival, she pushed him out as he grabbed at his neck and rubbed his sore arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "What is this place?"

"You wanted to see where your precious Admiral Janeway was, I'll show you."

She walked him to the hidden doorway and opened it. As she stepped back, Admiral Paris looked inside.

"Owen!" Kathryn said as she jumped up.

Seven pushed him inside. "Now, you have company. Don't say I didn't make your accommodations more bearable."

The door quickly shut and Seven disappeared from view. Kathryn grabbed his hands and said, "Are you okay?"

He glanced around the room and then down at Kathryn and her haggard appearance. He took it all in a second time and said, "So this is where you've been for the past month?"

Kathryn nodded. "Yes. Seven lured me here under the pretense of going to lunch at the restaurant above but I got detoured here."

"I remember that day. So this is where you've been?"

"Yes. You didn't miss me?"

"Seven's been keeping up your workload."

"But I'm not there. No one noticed until now?"

Admiral Paris walked around and said, "It's not exactly unprecedented for you to hide in your office and keep to yourself. And the last time we talked, you told me in no uncertain terms that I was not to check up on you. I caught on a bit early though when I noticed the work wasn't your work."

"I'm sorry I told you that. More sorry than you'll ever know. Seven had me start doing my work here. She picked it up every night and brought more. I'm actually glad you forced her hand in that. It's given me something to do. It's kept me sane."

He walked over to the bed and sat down. He shook his head and said, "I am so sorry Kathryn. Chakotay was right. Seven should have been watched. I knew something was off in my gut but you swore that she had reformed and regretted what she did. She saved your life. I thought…."

Kathryn's eyes filled with tears. "If I ever see that man again, I will listen to every word that comes out of his mouth from now on after he listens to my huge apology. He never steered me wrong on Voyager. I should have trusted him more."

Admiral Paris took her hand in his and drew her to the bed where she sat beside him. Kathryn laid her head on his shoulder and let a few tears trickle down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and said, "It's good to have someone else here. Someone to talk to. I missed that even though I'm sorry you got caught up in this."

Admiral Paris patted her hand. "We won't be here long."

Kathryn swiped a hand across her damp cheek and said, "Why? How do you know? Were you followed? How did Seven get you here?"

"She transported me here from her office after I challenged her phony cover story. What she doesn't know is that I'm not the only person who is on to her."

"Who else?"

Admiral Paris glanced around the room and then gave Kathryn a pointed look. She nodded and said, "I'm sure she has some sort of surveillance in place."

He grinned and opened his hand to release hers. He turned her palm over and made a V on her palm and looked up.

Kathryn's eyes lit up and she smiled. She traced a C on his palm and her heart leapt as the Admiral nodded. She remembered her argument with Chakotay and his promise to move on if she did not respond. "Everything?" she whispered.

He nodded again. "Everything I suspected and he already knew."

Seven watched the exchange and then turned her head away from the feed. "Welcome home, Chakotay. You won't find her. And if you do, this time she'll stay dead."


	17. Chapter 17

Tom walked with Chakotay down the halls of Voyager. "What do you think about what my father had to say? You think Seven's really done it again?"

"I know she has," Chakotay growled. "I warned that woman…I warned Kathryn." He stopped just outside the turbo lift and punched at the wall.

"Whoa!" Tom said. "Voyager just had a refit. You think you're angry now? Deal with Belanna when she has to spare a crew to fix holes in the wall."

"No problem."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Says the man who doesn't have to live with her." He threw Chakotay's hand down. "You need to get a grip. You're already seen as way overly emotional these days. I've been able to chalk it up to everything that's gone on these past few months but you, my man, need to get it together."

"I need to go home and find Kathryn."

"Dad's on it. He'll call as soon as he knows there's something we can do."

Chakotay took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're right. Besides, I don't think Seven would take out Kathryn just after she resurrected her. What would be the point?"

Tom shook his head. "I don't know. But I don't think Seven is capable of killing her."

"She already did."

"Yeah, but that was an accident. An impulsive action that she didn't see the consequences of…"

Chakotay put a finger in Tom's face. "See, right there. That's the attitude that got Kathryn killed the first time. And now, it's what may bury her for good this time."

"_Bridge to the Captain."_

Chakotay slapped his combadge and said, "Go ahead, Harry."

"_Sir, priority one message is incoming from Starfleet Headquarters to you."_

"I'll be right there." He looked at Tom and opened the lift door. "Let's go."

A few minutes later, Chakotay and Tom sprinted onto the bridge. "Put it through to my ready room, Harry."

"Aye, sir."

Chakotay and Tom entered the ready room and sat down. Chakotay punched up the console and Admiral Jellico appeared on screen.

Tom looked at Chakotay and said, "Where's my father?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Admiral Jellico answered. "Your father has gone missing."

"Missing?" Tom said.

"That makes two," Chakotay said.

Admiral Jellico nodded. "Two too many."

"Where was he last seen?" Tom said.

"At the Academy. He went to go see…"

"Seven," Chakotay finished.

Admiral Jellico nodded. "Yes. Apparently he was working on a theory that Seven has had something to do with Admiral Janeway's disappearance. He had all but confirmed that she hasn't been physically seen in the past four weeks. Yet, I have padds here showing she's kept up her work."

"Seven," Chakotay said. "She's been masquerading as Kathryn."

"Well, yes and no. We believe Seven has definitely manipulated the log entries and completed some of the work attached to Admiral Janeway's log ins but the most recent reports are more likely than not from the Admiral herself."

"That makes no sense," Tom said. "If Seven did do something to her, why would…how could Admiral Janeway make it look like she was just fine?"

"Seven is forcing her to keep up an appearance so no one would know she was gone," Chakotay said.

"How? Why?" Tom said.

"How is the question of the moment," Admiral Jellico said. "My guess is your father got too close to the truth and has probably found himself in the same predicament as Admiral Janeway."

Tom rose from his seat. "Where is Seven? I want to know what she knows about my father."

"Seven has conveniently disappeared," Admiral Jellico said. "We have her office and apartment contained and forensic teams are combing through them now."

Tom paced the room. "You won't find anything. She's too good."

"Even the best slip up," Admiral Jellico said. "She hasn't harmed Admiral Janeway. At least not by the looks of these reports. We have no reason to think she'd do any harm to your father."

Tom folded his arms. "And I just take your word on that?"

Admiral Jellico looked at both men and said, "I have ordered Voyager back to base. You may return immediately. The Nevean rebels haven't caused us too many problems. The other starships can handle it. I think you'll be more useful here in flushing out Seven, especially you, Chakotay."

Chakotay nodded. "Acknowledged. We'll be home by tonight."

"We'll expect you."

The Starfleet emblem flashed back to the computer and Chakotay watched Tom pace back and forth.

"I'll kill her," Tom mumbled. "First my kid and now my parent. And I don't want to hear any medical nonsense from the Doctor about mental incapacity or stress. I want Seven's answers and then I want a nice cold jail cell for her, now! I know just the place too. I knew I was keeping a cell warm for someone." He looked at Chakotay sitting behind his desk. "How can you just sit there and be calm?"

"Because someone told me to get a grip and stop letting my emotions run the show. It was good advice. And you and I need to do that if we're going to find them."

Tom scoffed. "Maybe but I'm not so sure it was good advice."

Chakotay leaned back and said, "Honestly, I find that visualizing at the moment when this is all over and I have Kathryn back in my arms…I am going to look down at her with great love and great respect and say, 'I told you so'."

Tom's anger dissolved into a smirk. "Please, wait for me to witness that. I'd pay good money to see her haul off and deck you."

Chakotay grinned. "Actually, it's a fair bet that your father and Kathryn are being held together."

"Yeah, the last time was at a Cardassian war camp. My father still doesn't speak about it much."

Chakotay watched Tom's face darken. "Seven has never been sweetness and light but she is hardly a Cardassian. I agree with Admiral Jellico. She has a reason for keeping her alive and your father too."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Seven knows I'll go after her. Kathryn is bait for me. A challenge."

"To what end?" Tom said.

"To prove my love for her or lack thereof. To finally make a choice between them. Seven is going to get me and, when she does, she's going to be very, very sorry."


	18. Chapter 18

Seven's cotton dress blew in the wind as she stood on the jetty just below the rocky prison that held her two prisoners. The sea air tickled her nose as she glanced up but knew they could not reach the tiny window that illuminated their prison to see her standing guard outside. Starfleet was scouring the city for her by now but she knew she had to stay discreet until her final plan played out.

She watched the waves crash against the rocks and then noticed a male figure approaching as he walked along the beach. He stopped to pick up a few seashells and tossed them into the churning water. He glanced up at her and nodded.

Seven did not return his friendly gesture. Instead, she carefully walked down from atop her rocky perch and slowly made her way back to her beachside cottage. She walked onto the old porch and listened to the wood creak underneath her bare feet as seagulls screeched above her. She opened the wooden door and walked inside securing the primitive latch behind her.

"Hello."

Seven tensed as Chakotay peeked his head around the corner. She slowly allowed a smile to spread across her face. "Hello. I must have forgotten to deactivate you."

Chakotay frowned and walked up to her. He placed his arms around her waist and said, "I don't like it when you do that."

"Perhaps I will not do it any longer."

"Good." He leaned down to kiss her and watched her face turn from joy to confusion to anger. He felt her hard shove as she pushed away from him.

"Chakotay! You're…you're real."

His face darkened as he stepped towards her. "You bet I am. Real enough to be the most dangerous enemy you've ever faced."

Seven smirked. "I doubt that. How did you find me?"

"The restaurant. It was our first date when we got back home. Now, where's Kathryn?"

Seven glanced around the small room. "I suppose Starfleet is going to come racing in here at any moment. Take me into custody. I won't say a word and she will die."

"I know. You'll let Kathryn and Admiral Paris die wherever they are if you haven't already."

Seven smiled. "Oh they're alive. For now. And they'll stay that way unless you leave me."

Chakotay looked at her. "Leave you? You mean as long as I'm here you won't hurt them? Is that what is? Leverage for making me stay with you?"

"You belong with me, not her. You already rejected her. She rejected you. She changes her mind and you go back. Well, I change my mind and now you must come back to me!"

Chakotay considered her for a moment. Her blonde hair had been tousled by the wind and she looked quite beautiful in her plain summer dress and bare feet. Such beauty outside concealing such darkness within. "Seven, have you been to see the Doctor?"

"My implants are functioning quite well. Tell me why those rules apply only to her."

"Are you sure?" Seven bristled and put her hands on her hips. Chakotay put his hands up. "I'm just asking because the rules do apply to you. But, if we are going to have a future together, I'd like to have you around for it."

"You are being obtuse."

Chakotay blinked. "I'm not sure I know what that means."

"You are playing a game with me. You will stay here until you can figure out where she is. You don't really want me."

Chakotay smiled and stepped up close. "That's exactly right. I'm not leaving here until you tell me where she is."

Seven returned his smile. "You won't find her or him."

"I promise you I will."

"Just like the promise you made to always be by my side? To never leave me? I can ensure they will both be dead by the time you figure it out."

Chakotay's dark eyes searched her blue ones. "Why are you punishing innocent people for something I did? If I'm the one you want, let me take their place. Let them go, Seven. I'll stay with you."

"You don't mean that."

"I absolutely do. If you'll bring them back here, let me make sure they're okay and I'll stay with you, in their place."

Seven turned and paced the room. Chakotay watched her consider his offer. Finally, she said, "No, they can not come here. But I will take you to them and you will watch them leave."

"Fine. Let's go."

Seven stood silent and folded her arms across her chest.

"Seven?" Chakotay said. "I agree. Let's go."

Seven slowly shook her head. "You love her," she whispered. She steadied herself and raised her voice up as she said, "That is unacceptable."

In an instant, she pulled a small knife she had concealed on her person under her arm and flung it at him. The blade stuck dead in Chakotay's chest and he cried out, stumbled back, and clutched at it. Blood trickled and stained his uniform a deeper red as he began to breathe heavy.

Seven stared at him as he dropped to his knees. "Oh no. You can't die yet. You have to do it properly." She heard the voices of security personnel approaching their location. She grabbed a personal transponder from a nearby table and grasped his wrist. Pressing it, she watched the golden beam envelop them just as her front door swung open and the phaser fire began.


	19. Chapter 19

Chakotay and Seven beamed into the small room in front of a startled Kathryn and Admiral Paris who jumped up from the bed as the two materialized. Kathryn immediately recognized Chakotay's dark form and ran to him.

She saw the knife in his chest as he gasped for air weakening with his heavy blood loss. Her fingers gently touched the handle. "Chakotay," she said softly.

Chakotay's hand grabbed for her hair and he clasped a long strand. "Kathryn," he gasped. "You're okay."

Kathryn's eyes grew damp as she looked at him. "I'm fine. You, on the other hand…" She shot Seven a murderous look.

Chakotay turned her face to him. "Hey, I've been better but I'm always perfect when I'm with you." Kathryn smiled down at him as he said, "I'm sorry I was a jerk before I left. I never meant…"

Kathryn stopped his words with a finger against his lips. "You were right. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You always gave me good counsel."

Chakotay grinned as he tried to keep his breath. "I always did, didn't I?"

"How touching," Seven mumbled.

Kathryn ignored her remark and stroked his hair. "Yes, and you'll continue to for the rest of our lives. One of my vows is going to be to always heed your advice."

Chakotay smiled weakly. "I wish I could hear you say that. To see you dressed so beautiful…"

"You will." Tears dripped from her cheeks onto his chest as she demanded, "You will."

Admiral Paris knelt beside them and felt around the knife wound. Chakotay yelped in pain. "I'm sorry, Captain. We need to get you to a medical facility now." He looked up at Seven. "You're going to let the man you love die?"

"He doesn't love me. He is of no use to me. He proved that today. At least I have to satisfaction that you will watch him die."

Kathryn looked up at her. "And if you can't have him, no one will?"

"You catch on quick."

Kathryn allowed Admiral Paris to take Chakotay from her arms and lay him down on the ground. She rose up to face Seven and said, "Even if I die?"

"We tried that already."

"Why did you bring me back, Seven? You didn't have to do this. You could have had him all to yourself. Why invite me back?"

"Because he never would have gotten over you. Even dead, you would have still been here. Just as alive. Even more so. You needed to live so he could make a final choice between you and me. He chose and now he's the one who will pay for his bad decision." She walked over to Chakotay and looked down. "You did want me to stop hurting innocent people, correct?"

Chakotay's breathing grew more labored as he licked his lips to try and speak. "As long as Kathryn's safe, I don't care what you do to me."

Seven's foot kicked at him savagely and he let out a sharp cry before lapsing into unconsciousness.

"No!" Kathryn's anger boiled over as she grabbed Seven from behind and squeezed her arms around her neck in a choke hold.

Admiral Paris leapt up and grabbed Seven's arms as she tried to loosen Kathryn's grip. Seven's own breathing started to come in quick, short bursts as she felt the air leave her body and her vision began to swim. She slowly collapsed onto the ground and Kathryn went with her unrelenting in her grip.

As Seven's body slipped to the floor, Kathryn swung around and placed her hands on Seven's neck to begin squeezing again. Admiral Paris tugged the sheets from the bed and ripped them into long strips.

"Kathryn, stop. Stop it! You'll kill her!" he said.

Kathryn heard nothing. Her eyes fixated on Seven's still face as she squeezed with all her might. She felt popping and cracking sounds under her hands and only vaguely registered Admiral Paris' arms as they swept underneath her and yanked her from Seven's body. "No! She's not dead yet!"

"Admiral, I order you to stand down!"

Kathryn sat on the dirt floor and brushed the loose hair away from her dirty face as she watched him tie up Seven. She looked for any sign of movement from her still form but saw none. Her eyes then went to Chakotay who lay a few feet away deathly pale and still. She watched his chest for movement but saw none. The knife still stuck in his chest as blood dried around it.

She scrambled to him and felt his cheek. He was cold. "Chakotay," she said. "No, please don't do this. Please don't let her do this to you. No! No! No!"

"Kathryn," Admiral Paris held up a small transponder and tossed it to her. "I programmed it to go straight to Starfleet medical. It will only carry two. "You go and send the security detail out to retrieve us." With a nod at Seven's still form, he said, "She won't be going anywhere."

Kathryn nodded and gripped Chakotay's cold hand in hers. "Hang on," she whispered.

The next few hours were a blur as Chakotay was whisked from her and into a surgical bay. She could tell from the medical personnel's faces that they didn't expect to have good news for her any time soon.

A security team was quickly dispatched to the rocky beach and Admiral Paris and Seven arrived soon after. Kathryn glared as they took Seven back for medical treatment. It wasn't fair that a woman who had done nothing but evil would live and receive quality care while Chakotay, a man who had done nothing but good, was near death.

Tom and Belanna accompanied with Admiral Jellico arrived shortly afterwards to wait with her and check on Admiral Paris. Their presence was little comfort and, even Admiral Paris, who was quickly seen and medically cleared, could offer her little comfort. At Admiral Jellico's order, Kathryn finally submitted to her own physical. Aside from dehydration and some mild malnutrition, she would recover quite well in time.

Belanna convinced her to shower and change so she would be presentable when Chakotay was well enough to see her. As she let Belanna lead her back to the waiting room, she noticed the Doctor walk out from the back medical facilities.

"Doctor!" she called. She rushed to grab his shoulders and force his attention. "How is he? He'll be okay, right? He's going to be fine."

The Doctor gave her a small smile and patted her arm. He gently released her grip on him and waved her to the seating area where Tom, Belanna, and the Admirals waited. He waited until everyone could hear his words and then said, "He made it through the surgery."

A collective sigh rumbled through the group. "But," the Doctor said, "He is in very critical condition. He's lost a lot of blood. And he was denied immediate medical care which is crucial in surviving severe injuries like this. His dirty surroundings didn't help the infection quotient either."

"But he'll be okay, right?" Kathryn asked.

"If he survives the infection which is all but guaranteed at this point, I would be guardedly optimistic given his current state of health. But I can't make promises."

Kathryn smiled through her fresh tears. "Understood, Doctor. He'll be fine."

"Knowing the Captain as well as I do, I dare say he'll pull through just to spite the person who did this. Who did do it?"

"Seven," Admiral Paris said.

"Seven?" he repeated. "But I thought…"

"We all thought," he said. "We were all wrong."

"Is Seven here? I must examine her." He turned to walk back but felt Kathryn's hand grab him in an iron hold. He turned and saw her stern face.

"You will not help her."

"Admiral? It is my sworn duty to help anyone who requires it, especially a friend."

Kathryn stepped closer and said, "Your friend may be responsible for killing Chakotay. She did kill me, brought me back, and then kidnapped me and Admiral Paris."

"Kidnapped? Where was I during all this? I haven't seen you in weeks. Why wasn't I informed?"

"I was sitting in a tomb courtesy of your friend."

The Doctor looked at the two Admirals. "And you didn't notice she was gone?"

"Seven kept up appearances quite well," Admiral Jellico said.

"Yeah and Admiral Janeway disappearing into an office for weeks at a time isn't exactly unusual," Tom added.

"Well, Mr. Paris does have a point." He watched Kathryn grimace at his feeble attempt at levity and gently removed his arm again from her grasp. "If you'll excuse me."

Belanna stood up and put her arms around Kathryn. "You should go be with Chakotay."

Kathryn swiped at her tears. "He's sedated. He won't hear me."

Belanna brushed a strand of Kathryn's hair back. "He'll know you're there."

Kathryn smiled and nodded. She walked back to the recovery area and found Chakotay lying still on a bio bed. She picked up his hand and covered it in her own. She kicked a stool underneath her and sat down by his bedside.

As she looked down at his sleeping form, she began to recite a story he had told her long ago. "Once there was a small troubled woman whose tribe had become weak. She found an angry warrior who she asked to join her and help her people survive. He did. And it was in that moment that she found the true calling of love."


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next few days, Chakotay grew stronger until he finally opened his eyes and spoke his first words to Kathryn who had spent every moment by his side. They were "I love you."

A steady stream of visitors made their way through the halls of Starfleet Medical as most of the crew of Voyager and as well as close friends and family entertained and helped make plans for the upcoming nuptials for the couple. Kathryn and Chakotay had decided to make it official where it had all began: on Voyager. Admiral Paris had been honored to be asked to officially marry them within Kathryn's traditions and Chakotay's sister Sekaya would perform the Native American ceremony were they would take seven steps each with a vow or promise for their intended.

At his bedside, Kathryn playfully slapped Chakotay's hand away from her padd as she wrote her vows vetoing his obey requirement among other inappropriate public requests for affection. A quick reminder to him that she would then have just as much say in his vows quickly ended the argument.

Through the merrymaking, Seven remained sequestered in the psychiatric care of several doctors. The Doctor had once again verified that all of her Borg implants were functioning normally and Seven's behavior was psychological not physical. Perhaps a break not uncommon, he theorized, for a small human child who had been ripped from one family and then another and left by each one to adapt on her own.

The big day finally arrived a few weeks later. As everyone gathered on Voyager, Chakotay looked quite handsome in his traditional native garb with his sister and Tom standing up for him. Tom showed signs of the wicked bachelor party the night before and Belanna's occasional angry frown did not go unnoticed by him. He was going to pay for it but had partied enough to make his upcoming punishment worthwhile.

Harry began the first notes of the wedding ceremony on his flute as Kathryn appeared with her mother dressed in a lovely strapless ivory gown that hugged her petite figure in all the right places. Sapphire jewels that just matched her eyes accented the dress and a small hair clip adorned with feathers and other natural stones from Chakotay's native planet gifted to her by Sekaya held her loose updo in place. She carried a bouquet of peace roses in her hands as she made her way down the aisle to her future husband.

The two ceremonies were heartfelt and loving and no one, not even the bride and groom, had a dry eye when it was complete. As Kathryn and Chakotay gave each other their first kiss as husband and wife, the tension broke as the room burst into applause and Tom called out, "Okay, where's the beer? Let's party!"

The Doctor immediately snapped his fingers and the party music began as drinks flowed and a small man came barreling out of the kitchen carrying several trays of food. "Eat up! There is plenty for everyone! Dig in everybody!"

Kathryn and Chakotay turned at the sound of his voice and saw Neelix beaming at them. "Why the surprised faces, you two? Do you think after watching for seven years on that ship both of you dance around each other that I would miss this?"

"Neelix!" Kathryn ran over and hugged the Talaxian as Chakotay followed and clapped him on the back.

As they did, the doors to the banquet hall opened and a tall blond woman stepped just inside. A hat and veil concealed her face as she made a quick survey until her blue eyes settled on the happy couple. She caught Kathryn's eye and quickly turned around and left the party.

She walked briskly down the hall until she heard Kathryn's voice call out behind her. "Seven!"

Seven slowly turned as Kathryn gathered her gown up and walked towards her. "I don't remember your name being on our invitation list."

Seven arched a brow. "Sadly, it wasn't."

"A surprise, I know. You're allowed out for day trips?"

"Apparently. The doctors tell me I am making good progress."

"Don't believe them."

Seven looked down at her as Kathryn stepped closer. "I don't want you near my family again. And, now that we are married, Chakotay is my family. Stay away or I will make you very sorry I ever rescued you from that Borg vessel."

"Is that a threat, Admiral?"

Kathryn stared her down and said, "Yes."

Seven nodded and turned away as she walked down the hall. Kathryn watched her leave as Chakotay came up behind her. "Is that who I think it is?" he said.

"Yes." Kathryn turned to put her arms around his neck. "But she won't be bothering us any more."

"Is that so?"

"Seven's biggest liability is that she's predictable."

Chakotay looked down at her as he held her close against him. "What does that mean?"

"It means she is out of our lives forever."

He glanced down the hall which Seven had vacated. "You're sure of that?"

"Trust me." Kathryn lifted herself up and kissed her husband who gratefully let her take his lips in his and love him as they began their new life together.

Seven made her way to the transporter room but was stopped by a tall dark man as she entered. She looked up and recognized the pointed ears and familiar face. "Tuvok."

He nodded. "I would not let one of my oldest and dearest friends marry without me."

Seven's face showed irritation as she tried to push past him. "Enjoy the party."

Tuvok grasped her arm and pulled her back. "I am not here for the party. I have already expressed my well wishes. I am here for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I have been advised of your actions against Admiral Janeway over the past several months. They are not acceptable."

Seven tried to pull away from the Vulcan's grasp but could not. "I have made progress."

"Not enough. Admiral Janeway has decided that you will benefit from a more hands on approach."

Seven glanced at his hands and then at Tuvok who pulled her forward to the transporter pad. "Where are you taking me? Unhand me this instant!"

"Relax. You will enjoy your time on Vulcan. I did for several decades."

Seven struggled in his grasp. "You have no right to take me against my will!"

Tuvok arched a brow. "Strange, since that is the exact behavior you exhibited against the Admiral."

"What is this? Revenge?" Seven almost thought she detected a faint smile in Tuvok's expression.

"Vulcans believe that you must challenge your perceptions or they will challenge you. It is time to address your challenge of perceiving Admiral Janeway as a threat. I can do that and it will be reinforced by several respected Vulcan elders."

"You're going to tamper with my mind? I do not consent to that!" Seven struggled mightily but to no avail as Tuvok held her tight.

"You don't have to." Tuvok propelled Seven onto the transporter and ordered the coordinates to take her to a waiting vessel that would take them both to Vulcan for Seven's treatment.

As they materialized on the ship, Seven's struggle grew stronger until she was silenced with a strong pinch to the shoulder and collapsed. As she was secured to a seat for travel, Tuvok nodded at the pilot who flew them away from Voyager. "Hail Admiral Janeway's personal comm channel. Tell her that Seven will no longer be an issue."

"Aye, sir."

Tuvok watched as Voyager grew distant. He could not see the groups of swirling party guests as they danced across the floor. The high banter that greeted every person as they mixed and mingled. Or the two newlyweds who made their way to the Captain's quarters and consummated their great love in the place where their journey had first begun.


End file.
